PR-BI-O
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Rahasia itu umpama orang sakti, sangat menakjubkan bahkan hampir seperempat manusia penasaran bukan kepalang, padahal itu hanya beberapa penggalan huruf. Sama seperti Umbrella, agaknya mereka gemar membuat rahasia, kerennya mereka suka mempermainkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil dan The Walking Dead bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rahasia itu umpama orang sakti, sangat menakjubkan bahkan hampir seperempat manusia penasaran bukan kepalang, padahal itu hanya beberapa penggalan huruf. Sama seperti Umbrella, agaknya mereka gemar membuat rahasia, kerennya mereka suka mempermainkan.**

 **PR-BI-O**

 _ **1 Hari Sebelum Tragedi**_

Lelaki berkacamata hitam yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Wesker sudah sering berbicara dan menjelaskan sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Saviors.

Wesker nampak tak biasa jika dilihat dari kebanyakan, nada bicaranya datar sekali, aneh untuk kesan pertama bertemu dan dia sangat rapi untuk kebanyakan orang yang terjebak dalam Apocalypse.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Wesker menawarkan kerja sama yang agak samar dengan Saviors, meski tidak ada peraturan tertulis bagaimana dan seperti apa berjalannya kerja sama ini.

Saviors yang sudah sering sekali berlaku tidak menyenangkan pada kelompok lain menyetujui secara serentak, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Negan untuk tertawa dan menyatakan kesetujuannya pada anggota Saviors.

Menurut Negan ini sangat menjanjikan, bagus sekali malahan, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana cara Wesker bicara pada segalanya. Meski dia tidak terlalu ahli dalam membujuk.

Partner sekaligus bawahan dari Wesker kembali mengatakan sebuah perjanjian pada Negan. Wesker yang memerintahkan kedua bawahannya ini, dia sekarang tidak pernah datang ke Kamp Saviors. Tidak seperti beberapa hari terakhir.

Bawahannya adalah seorang gadis Asia yang berbicara dengan logat aneh dan lelaki berhelaian pirang yang terlihat sangat keren berpakaian ala soldier.

Si gadis lebih banyak menjelaskan ketimbang si pirang itu. Mungkin karena perempuan lebih ahli dalam bernegosiasi atau memang si gadis memiliki kemampuan semacam itu

"Kami akan menjemputmu besok, aku dan Leon akan membawa mobil yang kuat. Bioha... maksudku para Walker tidak bisa menembus pertahanan kami."

Dilanjutkan oleh si lelaki pirang bertubuh atletis. "Dan kalian akan berkontribusi untuk kelompok kami."

Ciri khas Negan yang selalu melekat dalam mengintimidasi sepertinya tak bisa lepas, walau kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya tak menunjukan gejala heran atau tersinggung. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa atau masa bodoh.

"Apa kau tidak mengizinkan aku membawa orangku, Leon? Kenapa hanya aku saja?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Leon bergidik seolah tak peduli. "Entahlah, itu perintah Wesker. Kau akan mendapat teman bicara, tak perlu takut untuk sendirian."

Si gadis melanjutkan. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang diajak? Kami mengajak kelompok lain dan mengambil 1 orang dari masing-masing kelompok. Tapi kami akan memikirkan ini lagi kalau Wesker menginginkan orang lebih."

"Oh, oke..."

"Dan satu lagi."

Leon yang hendak beranjak dari transaksi mendadak teringat sesuatu, ia melirik partnernya dan menepuk dahi soal bertapa bodohnya dia hari ini, tawa kecil hadir dari keduanya.

Mungkin dia lupa.

Si gadis mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sebuah kotak hitam seperti tempat pensil. "Pastikan kau memakai ini 1 jam sebelum aku dan Leon menjemputmu."

"Ada, ini apa?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Ada itu tertawa. "Anggap saja itu sebuah Cure pastikan kau memakai itu. Itu membuatmu bersih saat memasuki Kamp kami."

Ditilik-tilik oleh Negan untuk yang kesekian kalinya tentang benda itu. Itu sebuah suntikan berisi cairan hijau yang aneh. Tak peduli soal apa isinya, Negan hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Jika kau tidak menggunakan benda itu. Orang-orang kami akan mengetahuinya dan jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku mengerti, Ada. Sangat. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, kau mungkin bisa menjadi Wives-ku."

Ada bergidik. "Tidak juga, aku properti komunitasku. Aku tidak akan dan tak pernah bermaksud melakukan transaksi denganmu."

Negan tertawa sarkastik. "Tunggu, kau bilang... kau berasal dari mana? Apa nama komunitasmu? Aku lupa."

"Umbrella..."

Dalam beberapa hal, ada peraturan yang sangat penting untuk bertahan hidup. Pertama jangan percaya pada orang asing, kedua dimakan atau memakan.

Baik Saviors maupun Umbrella, tidak ada yang menjanjikan sebuah kedamaian dalam kerja sama.

Mereka merencanakan sesuatu bukan? Jadi, siapa yang paling pintar dialah juaranya.

* * *

Ada dan Leon tidak bohong, mereka datang menjemput Negan dengan mobil yang lebih mirip seperti Tank. Di dalam sana sudah banyak orang dari berbagai jenis dan warna kulit. Seperti kejutan pada pesta ulang tahun, Negan mendapat sambutan lumayan menarik dari para penumpang.

Rasa menyengat di tangan dan panas menjadi awal ketika Negan menyuntikan cairan hijau itu 1 jam yang lalu, ia merasa agak berbeda.

Ada rasa lain dan merayap di dalam tangannya.

Tapi, itu adalah peraturan. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Dan anehnya akhir-akhir ini Negan menjadi patuh pada orang lain, biasanya dia akan bertindak superior dan seenaknya.

Dia masih bisa berpikir, tapi kepalanya menjadi tidak beres. Negan merasa berputar-putar, entah ini illusi klasik atau hanya terjadi pada dirinya saja, ataukah dia memang sudah tua dan tak kuat merasakan efek?

"Pusing? Aku juga, kau dari mana?"

Suara yang memanggil buat Negan mendongak. Suara itu berasal dari orang di sampingnya. Seorang lelaki kusut duduk di sana. Dia nampak menyeramkan dan tidak ramah.

"Aku Negan dari Virginia, Saviors."

Lelaki di sebelah Negan tertawa. "Oh, kau punya nama untuk komunitasmu, ya? Aku Rick hanya Rick. Apa gadis Asia itu yang membawamu?" Ia menunjuk pada Ada dan Leon yang berada di depan.

"Ya, kau sendiri?"

"Aku dari Panti Asuhan, ada gadis yang mengajakku, namanya Jill. Tapi awalnya aku bertemu dengan anak bernama Blair. Menurutmu, apa ini nyata?"

"Aku sedang mencaritahu, Rick..."

"Sakit sekali, aku tidak tahu apa yang Blair dan Jill berikan padaku, itu sebuah cairan berwarna hijau." Rick tertawa tak jelas, ia menepuk-nepuk lengan bekas jarum suntik.

Lelaki berambut gimbal di sana menyambar. "Mereka komunitas para ilmuan dan orang-orang yang membawa kita itu anggotanya. Seperti tim keamanan barangkali, kalian tahu Umbrella perusahaan macam apa 'kan?"

Rick menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Umbrella itu Perusahaan."

"Aku dulu bekerja di Kebun Binatang, para pengelola biasanya membeli obat pada mereka. Sebuah serum untuk menjinakan dan menekan porsi makan hewan, kau tahu? Singa sangat menguras pendapatan untuk makan."

"Aku pernah mendengar sih, tapi hanya samar-samar. Atau mungkin aku tidak tahu ya?"

Negan tertawa. "Aku bekerja pada Umbrella sebagai Sales. Aku kaget ketika mendengar Umbrella mulai merekrut orang, karena aku berpikir perusahaan ini hanya perusahaan jasa antar-barang-jual. Biasanya aku mengirimkan paket pada pelanggan dan menjual kosmetik."

Rick tertawa untuk meledek, kalimat itu terdengar janggal baginya. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa wajahmu nampak beda, kosmetik."

Tidak ada yang tahu jalan seperti apa yang dilalui, Leon dan Ada menjaga kerahasian Umbrella. Lagi pula tidak ada yang penasaran tentang jalanan atau seberapa jauh jarak Umbrella ke Kamp masing-masing.

Mobil Tank berhenti, mereka sudah tiba seperti yang terjadwalkan. Pintu Tank terbuka secara otomatis seperti menggunakan sebuah alat canggih. Tapi ini bukan hal aneh bagi Ezekiel, lelaki yang barusan bercerita sebagai Penjaga Kebun Binatang

Semua penghuni Tank saling beradu pandang dalam kebingungan tidak ada yang mau turun sebelum Leon berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang curiga sekalipun soal Umbrella, kagum mungkin jawaban yang paling tepat.

Tiga hal yang dapat digambarkan untuk Umbrella.

Indah. Bersih. Temaram.

Tempat ini begitu nyaman, ada dinding tinggi menjulang yang hampir menyamai Tokyo Tower mengelilingi Umbrella dan sangat terlindungi.

Yakin sekali bahwa tempat ini sangat aman untuk ditempati manusia. Baik dari serangan Walker atau manusia lainnya yang hobi menyerang.

Beberapa anggota dari Umbrella berkeliling di sekitar dinding seperti patroli rutin, bahkan ada seorang wanita yang nampak keren berdiri di atas dinding dan menembaki sesuatu dari atas.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan seragam ala soldier mirip seperti yang Leon kenakan.

Ada berujar sinis. "Aku tidak menyuruh kalian diam dan mengagumi bagaimana berbedanya Umbrella dengan komunitas kalian."

Leon melanjutkan. "Ayo ikut aku ke dalam. Jangan sampai aku memaksa."

* * *

Elevator. Mereka semua yang ada di mobil Tank menaiki elevator menuju bawah, ke lembah terdalam.

Leon bilang komunitas Umbrella kebanyakan hidup di bawah tanah dan tidak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh awan. Ini memudahkan mereka untuk bekerja dengan tenang dan tentunya terbebas dari pemerintah di masa lalu.

"Selamat datang di Perusahaan Umbrella." Suara robotik perempuan menyapa seperti sudah diatur, Rick sedikit teringat pada suara semacam ini kala singgah di CDC. Sudah lama sekali.

"Kalian maksuklah ke ruangan itu, ada yang akan memeriksa kalian." Sekilas Leon tersenyum samar pada seluruh orang.

Beberapa anggota Umbrella yang berseragam Laboratorium berlalu-lalang di ruangan serba putih dan terang. Mereka kebanyakan perempuan yang masih muda.

Bau obat dan antiseptik tercium bagai dawai, ruangan ini higenis sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di permukaan, bahkan Rick, Negan dan yang lainnya diperintahkan untuk berganti pakaian seperti seorang pasien Rumah Sakit.

Rick bergumam. "Ini... apa?'

Ezekiel berbisik. "Laboratorium Umbrella..."

Sembari berjalan menuju ruangan yang Leon tunjuk, lelaki di belakang rombongan entah siapa namanya, terdengar bertanya. "Lab? Apa mereka membuat Cure? Hebat! Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka menyimpan Ilmuan!"

Mendengar itu Ezekiel tertawa. "Jangan terlalu senang, menuruku ini mengerikan. Aku mendengar kalau Umbrella membuat obat aneh dan mereka menjual ini ke Russia, China, Tokyo juga Black Market. Adravil paling terkenal di sini atau obat genetik. Efeknya mirip seperti Wabah Hitam era Dark Age. Hanya beberapa mili kau bisa menghancurkan Eropa."

"Wow!"

Negan menyambar. "Kurasa... mereka bertanggung jawab atas wabah ini. Kalian penasaran 'kan kemana limbah Umbrella ini pergi? Setiap produksi pasti ada limbah!"

Rick tertawa. "Jadi maksudmu kita terinfeksi oleh limbah? C'mon... tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada dunia."

Seseorang menyambar tak sabaran. Dia perempuan yang heboh. "Kurasa poin pentingnya adalah untuk apa kita dibawa ke sini? Jangan-jangan kita mau dijadikan Kelinci Percobaan!"

"Hey! Aku tidak mau berpikir begitu." Rick sedikit membentak.

Perempuan itu tak mau kalah. "Maaf, tapi ini aneh. Aku tadi menguping pembicaraan kalian. Kau bilang, kau tak tahu Umbrella, Negan bilang ia bekerja di sana sebagai Sales dan lelaki gimbal ini mengatakan kalau Umbrella menjual obat-obatan. Bukankah ini aneh? Keterangan yang kalian tahu soal Umbrella tidak ada yang sama! Aku bahkan tahu Umbrella itu sebagai pembuat senjata api...revolver."

Semuanya diam mendengar penjelasan si perempuan, mungkin mereka sedang berpikir. Lelaki yang hobi mengoceh di belakang sana bertanya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang semua ini?"

"Kurasa suntikan yang diberikan pada kalian memengaruhi pikiran kalian."

Itu mungkin saja, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada mereka. Selayaknya bocah dungu, semuanya kepayahan untuk berpikir.

Tibalah mereka di ruangan yang Leon tunjuk, ada sofa putih disusun melingkari ruangan kosong yang tidak ada manusia lain. Semua yang ada di sana saling beradu pandang dalam hening, tanpa disuruh mereka duduk di sofa itu yang anehnya jumlah keseluruhannya pas.

"Sofa yang nyaman." Celetuk Rick.

"Aku lupa kapan aku begini."

Semuanya sudah duduk nyaman tanpa ada protes, seakan kejadian ganjil barusan terelakan begitu saja. Hendak berdiri namun tak jadi, perempuan yang banyak bicara soal keanehan ini dan itu tiba-tiba saja menjerit panik.

Ia berguling-guling tak jelas di lantai dan berteriak sembari mencakari wajah.

Seseorang berteriak histeris."APA! APA YANG TERJADI!"

Rick setengah berteriak. Berlutut dan memeluk perempuan. "Tolong dia!"

Kepanikan semakin bertambah, takala semua berubah, perempuan itu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda mengerubungi kulit. Sesuatu yang merayap dalam kulitnya bergerak-gerak minta keluar. Seperti ada cacing besar menggerogoti.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhku! Keluarkan!"

Ezekiel kepanikan. "Oh, dia bermutasi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia akan berubah menjadi 'itu' cepat atau lambat."

Ezekiel berlari zigzag menyatroni pintu keluar dengan sekali terjang. "Sial, pintunya di kunci!"

Sekejap hingga waktu tinggal menyisakan detik, lampu di ruangan berkedip-kedip sunyi. Rick merasa kepanasan, ia melepas pelukan pada perempuan itu, merasakan sesuatu yang tak jelas di tubuhnya.

"Ada sesutu di dalam tubuhku!"

"Mereka menipu kita! Mereka menipu kita!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil dan The Walking Dead bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rahasia itu umpama orang sakti, sangat menakjubkan bahkan hampir seperempat manusia penasaran bukan kepalang, padahal itu hanya beberapa penggalan huruf. Sama seperti Umbrella, agaknya mereka gemar membuat rahasia, kerennya mereka suka mempermainkan.**

 **PR-BI-O**

 _ **2 Hari Sebelum Tragedi**_

Aku benar-benar, tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih tentang apa yang terjadi. Kejadian di Prison beberapa hari lalu membuatku kehilangan jati diriku, terlebih aku berpisah dari teman lainnya. Kurasa, mereka sudah benar-benar tewas.

Aku sudah bisa melupakan Judith yang entah bagaimana keadaannya. Ayah tetap bersikukuh kalau dia tewas dalam kejadian baku tembak. Tapi, di dalam lubuk hati terdalam aku yakin Judith ada di suatu tempat, dia selamat, di bawa seseorang yang baik.

Kami, maksudku Ayah, Aku, Michonne dan Daryl menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan patut di selidiki. Sebuah papan pemberitahuan di dekat rel kereta api mengenai tempat bernama Terminus yang bakal kami singgahi dalam perjalanan ini.

Memang tidak ada yang istimewa dalam papan itu, tapi aku yakin ada maksud dari ini semua.

Agak lama kami menyusuri rel kereta, tidak ada kendala yang menghampiri kecuali soal para Walker dan aku sudah bosan akibat ocehan tidak jelas dari Michonne. Dia banyak bicara dan ini sangat menyebalkan walau tidak semenyebalkan saat awal bertemu.

"Hei, mau kemana kalian?"

Sebuah suara khas anak-anak menghampiri pendengaran. Semua nampak waspada kecuali aku yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada sosok yang muncul untuk menggambarkan bagaimana rupa dari orang tersebut, aku hanya memprediksi dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Tenanglah, Ayah. Kurasa itu suara anak yang seusia denganku, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, oke?"

"Carl benar." Daryl mengiyakan.

Ayah yang selalu mengamuk tak jelas hingga sulit untuk di kendalikan menjadi sedikit tenang, mungkin efek kelelahan membuatnya seperti itu. Tampangnya yang mengerikan dan brutal menjadi sangat berbahaya jika bertemu orang asing.

"Salah lihat, aku di sini."

"Oh, hei..."

Di sebelah sana muncul gadis yang terlihat berperawakan lebih tinggi dariku dari balik pepohonan hutan. Ia membawa sepeda dengan keranjang kecil di depan. Ada tas kotak berwarna merah di punggung.

Rambutnya cokelat panjang, matanya hijau jernih, kulitnya pucat tapi putih menggambarkan kalau dia bukan dari golongan yang biasa. Dia terlihat santai dan bisa kukatakan kalau dia... cantik.

Gadis itu menunjuk papan pemberitahuan yang kebetulan muncul lagi. "Kalian mau ke sana, ya?"

Daryl menyambar. "Kurasa tempat itu benar-benar tempat perlindungan bagi kami, apa salahnya mencoba?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, ia menjentikan jari tepat di wajahku. Entah mengapa ia terlihat agak misterius. "Aku pernah ke sana beberapa bulan lalu. Itu bukan tempat yang baik, kau tahu? Orang-orang di sana aneh dan terlalu berbahaya."

Aku menatap bingung. "Apa kau bisa mengatakan hal yang spesifik?"

"Ya, mereka itu aneh bahkan sangat tidak masuk akal, jika Terminus menangkapmu walau berhasil kabur, dia akan terus mencari. Kepala Panti bilang kalau para penghuni Panti tak boleh mendekati tempat itu. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, terserah mau percaya atau tidak."

Daryl memandang waspada. "Apa maksudnya? Siapa 'Dia' yang kau maksud?"

"Seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dia Bossnya. Dia keren dan tampangnya menipu, aku lupa namanya."

"Kau punya kamp?" Kali ini, giliran aku yang bertanya.

"Benar, aku tinggal di Panti Asuhan di sekitar sini. Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa menyebut itu sebagai Tempat Perlindungan. Bahkan aku harus mencari makan sendiri. Nah, kalau kalian berubah pikiran, aku bisa membawa kalian ke tempatku secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Ayah nampak menolak atas tawaran baik dari gadis ini, terlihat dari gelagat aneh yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku ceritakan.

Ayah setengah berteriak. "Aku menolak, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini kalau kau macam-macam."

Michonne menengahi. "Tidak perlu marah begitu, Rick. Dia hanya anak-anak. Dia tidak berbahaya..."

Aku tahu kalau kejadiannya akan begini, mempercayai orang yang bahkan tidak kalian tahu namanya itu terasa aneh dalam kasus ini. Dia mungkin anak-anak, tapi tetap saja bisa berbahaya. Atau bisa saja dia ini dipengaruhi oleh seseorang.

Gadis itu tertawa aneh. "Mempercayai orang asing di dunia yang seperti ini sangat tabu. Aku mencoba membantu kalian. Hari semakin panas, aku harus pulang."

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku menerima tawaran gadis ini jika Ayah dan yang lainnya tidak ada di sekitarku. Dia nampak normal, sehat, baik seperti anak kebanyakan. Atau aku hanya terpesona olehnya saja?

Dia terlihat agak misterius dan aneh, dari cara dia tertawa dan memandang sekitar. Aku agak takut ketika dia muncul tiba-tiba di balik pohon dan mendekatiku sangat cepat bersama sepeda itu.

"Kau benar, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu. Terima kasih."

Didekati dengan tenang wajahku ini olehnya. "Kau yakin?"

Aku yang gugup malah tak bisa berkata-kata. "Hmm..."

"Tidak masalah, sampai jumpa! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu..."

Dan dia menghilang bersama sepeda seperti sebuah kupu-kupu.

* * *

"Boleh aku mengatakan kalau yang gadis itu katakan benar, Ayah?"

"Aku tidak mengingkari itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya secara spesifik. Dia membuatku tak mengerti, Carl."

"Dia aneh." Michonne menambahi, aku setuju soal ini. Dia aneh, senyum gadis itu membuatku merinding. "Dia seperti hantu, aku tidak sadar dia muncul dari mana dan yang membuatku kesal dia tidak spesifik."

Aku tertawa kesal. Kalimat dari Michonne terlalu sensitif untuk aku dengar. "Lebih aneh Terminus."

Terminus... tempat macam sampah menjadi deretan kesekian yang aku benci. Kedok mereka sangat bagus untuk mempengaruhi, termasuk kami yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam permainan Gareth atau siapa itu namanya.

Aku tidak melihat apa yang Ayah lihat. Tapi mendengar cerita heboh Glenn mengatakan bahwa daging manusia berubah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil untuk di konsumsi buat perutku mual.

Gadis itu benar, walau dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu, terlalu banyak bicara akan membuatmu dicurigai sebagai antek.

Ayah hampir mati jika saja Carol tidak datang bak pahlawan. Syukurlah.

Semakin panas dan terbakar oleh suasana siang ini. Kami menyusuri hutan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kurasa kejadian heboh akan membuat para Terminus naik ke permukaan dan mengejar kami.

Dan juga...

"Hey, kalian lagi!"

...gadis itu muncul.

Lagi.

"ASTAGA! Serius, kau muncul dari mana?"

Serius! Aku tidak tahu dia muncul dari mana. Dia setan! Tidak ada hawa atau tapak kaki, dia tidak bersuara nyaris sunyi seperti seekor Ular.

Dia masih mengenakan pakaian, tas dan senyum yang sama. Tak ada wajah waspada di sana, kecuali ekspresi datar yang muncul dan kemudian mendadak ceria. Ia nampak seperti berkepribadian ganda.

Tentu saja kehadirannya membuat Ayahku keheranan bercampur waspada. Ayah sedikit bingung antara melawan gadis ini atau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Ia menatapku. Aku seperti tenggelam diantara mata hijaunya. "Aku ada di sini sejak tadi, di atas pohon, aku suka kesunyian dan hutan. Aku turun ketika mendengar suaramu."

Jujur, dia menawan, tapi senyumnya membuatku merinding. "Jadi, kalian selamat atau berhasil kabur?"

Aku kebingungan untuk merangkai jawaban, kulirik yang lainnya secara bersamaan. Mereka sama bingungnya sepertiku. Entah mereka takut karena gadis ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tak ada seorangpun yang sadar bahkan untuk orang sekelas Daryl.

"Errr... kalau tak mau cerita tidak masalah, aku paham. Aku menghargai usaha kalian. Jadi mau ke mana? Ada tujuan?"

Lelaki berambut gondrong dengan nada bicara layaknya ilmuan klasik angkat suara. "Sebagian dari kami mau ke DC."

"Oh, tempat yang patut diselidiki. Aku dengar di situ ada tempat perlindungan Militer. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat helikopter menuju arah sana."

"Aku pernah melihatnya di Atlanta." Itu suara Ayah.

"Atlanta, tempat itu parah, hampir seperti kota mati. Apalagi setelah terjadi ledakan itu. Gosip beredar kalau beberapa orang merencanakan menembak nuklir atau semacamnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak terealisasi."

"Siapa namamu?" Itu suara Glenn.

"Nama?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat ekspresi gadis itu berubah drastis. Aku tak paham apa yang salah. Dia berlagak seolah baru saja di kecewakan dan ingin menangis sangat keras. Tak masuk akal sama sekali, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menunjukan ekspresi begitu jika kau ditanya soal nama.

Kecuali jika kau...

"Blair..."

...kupikir dia amnesia.

Ayah nampaknya lebih tenang dari barusan, dari kedatangan awal Blair, mungkin Blair sekarang dipercaya oleh Ayah. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau punya kamp 'kan? Bisa kau membawa kami ke sana?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak yakin kalian akan menyukai ini. Akhir-akhir ini, dr. Isaac membawa lebih banyak orang."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia bossnya, ayo ikuti aku."

* * *

Aku tidak terlalu ingat jalan mana saja yang kami lalui. Yang lain juga merasa begitu, Sasha yang biasanya hapal jalanan mendadak lupa dengan segalanya. Blair berjalan sangat cepat bahkan nyaris seperti setengah berlari aku tidak bisa menyeimbangi langkah kakinya.

Blair menunjuk. "Ini tempatku tinggal."

Aku bergumam. "Sepi."

"Ya, itu sudah biasa, para penghuni sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing. Ayo masuk."

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan ruangan utama yang sangat rapi dan terawat. Berbeda dengan Prison yang kami tempati atau penampakan Terminus beberapa jam lalu.

Ada angin dingin, itu sebuah AC, kursi yang empuk dan lampu gantung di atas. Sekilas tempat ini mirip Capel di Skotlandia. Ya, benar-benar mirip. Atau sebuah ruangan kerja Presiden Amerika.

"Blair?"

"Sebentar, aku mau mengambil minuman. Tunggu..."

Menghilanglah Blair untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sangat cepat dalam pergerakan.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir untuk mengambil alih tempat ini, ya 'kan?" Carol terdengar menuduh. Lagi-lagi dia memberi usul yang aneh.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan melakukan itu."

Seorang wanita muncul, rambutnya cokelat pendek. Dia nampak menarik dari keseluruhan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Dia berumur, tapi memiliki sisi menarik.

"Apa?"

Ia menatap kami semua sengit. "Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau salah satu di antara kalian ikut denganku?"

Ayah terdengar menantang. "Siapa kau?"

"Jill Valentine, aku partner bocah barusan. Blair Ashford, dia lumayan bisa menarik simpatik lawan bicara."

Carol bertanya. "Ikut? ikut ke mana?"

"Aku punya sebuah Komunitas, namanya Umbrella. Jika kalian mau berkontribusi atau Kerja Sama aku akan membawa salah seorang dari kalian ke Kamp kami. Sebagai gantinya, kami akan memberi kalian tempat tinggal."

Ayah mendelik. "Tidak ada tempat aman di mana pun."

"Komunitas kami tinggal di bawah tanah."

Hening setelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Jill?"

"2 hari lagi akan ada 2 orang agen kami yang akan menjemput. Namanya Ada Wong dan Leon S Kennedy, dia akan membawa salah satu dari kalian ke komunitas."

Jill mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak hitam serupa tempat pensil ia simpan di meja. "Gunakan ini 1 jam sebelum perjalanan."

"Apa ini?"

"Sebuah serum berbentuk suntikan, ini... sebuah serum. Anggap saja sebagai Cure."

Ayah mengambil benda itu dan membukanya. Di dalam sana ada sebuah jarum suntik bersama cairan hijau yang kental dan penuh. Jill bernajak ke belakang dan kali ini giliran Blair yang muncul.

"Pasti kalian sudah bertemu Jill Valentine. Dia memang tak terlalu baik tapi dia jago dalam bertarung... silakan di minum."

"Terima kasih, Blair."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan pergi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil dan The Walking Dead bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rahasia itu umpama orang sakti, sangat menakjubkan bahkan hampir seperempat manusia penasaran bukan kepalang, padahal itu hanya beberapa penggalan huruf. Sama seperti Umbrella, agaknya mereka gemar membuat rahasia, kerennya mereka suka mempermainkan.**

 **PR-BI-O**

 **Present**

Rick Grimes meneliti sekitaran, ada rasa penasaran yang terselubung dalam kepala, filsafat paling inti dari yang namanya kebingungan. Dia tertidur di sebuah kasur berbantal merah, sedang ia mengenakan piyama tidur berbahan sutera.

Ia berbalik ke samping, sekali lagi memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi sejauh otak mencari, ia tak dapat menemukan apapun yang berkelana di dalam kepala.

Diraba wajahnya sekali lagi, tercukur rapi tidak ada janggut sama sekali. Ia mendudukan diri, menatap bayangan akan wajahnya di dalam cermin yang entah kenapa ada di depan kasur.

Bersih sekali, pikirnya.

Ruangan ini lebih mirip seperti kamar pribadi milik kerajaan Inggris, begitu memukau bagai dipoles ahli.

Berjalan-jalan disekitar menjadi hal yang utama bagi Rick, dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan. Terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Ia melihat koridor rumah sakit.

Sepintas ada suara pintu terbuka, perlahan Rick meneliksik. Mengamati sosok seperti apa yang keluar dari sana, berharap itu seseorang yang akan dikenali, jika ia mampu mengingat.

"Rick! Hey, Rick! Sebelah sini."

Rick memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan, salah menerka rupanya. Pria yang nampak bersih dan rupawan itu melambai, wajahnya bingung dan agak marah.

"Kau..." Rick menerka-nerka. "Negan!"

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rick menggeleng. "Relatif. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak seperti yang kelihatannya, Rick. Aku sedang meneliti tiap kamar dan mencari kalau ada orang yang kukenal, Ezekiel tak ada."

Rick mengeryit. "Ezekiel?"

"Lelaki gondrong yang gimbal itu. Yang selangkah lebih maju. Kurasa dia dapat menjelaskan ini."

Rick mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku dia mengerikan, cara bicaranya buatku merinding."

Negan melompat. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu!? Apa kau melihatnya?"

Rick terdengar murung. "Ah, sepertinya aku lupa."

"Tentu saja, sobat. Kau membentur lantai cukup keras ketika perempuan itu berubah, dia jadi mirip troll."

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia berubah. Tidak seperti Walker dan apa yang Ezekiel katakan soal Mutasi Genetik buatku penasaran. Tapi semua pergi begitu saja ketika 'itu'..."

"Sepertinya kau senang mengatakan hal yang samar, Negan."

"Hehehe. Mari kita selediki tempat ini, tapi kau ganti baju dulu sana!"

* * *

"Sepi..."

"Ya, sepertinya kita ada di lantai paling bawah berbeda saat awal kita masuk. Kau baru sadar ya, Rick?"

"Hm..."

Negan tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar dijadikan bahan percobaan bagi Umbrella dan rasanya aku kehilangan sesuatu dalam diriku."

Rick menoleh. "Dalam hal apa?"

"Aku dulunya orang yang kejam dan sekarang aku kehilangan sifat itu juga sekarang menjadi lebih tenang dan selektif, maksudku setelah aku menyuntikan cairan itu. Ingat saat Ezekiel bicara ada serum untuk menjinakan dan menekan nafsu makan Singa? Sepertinya mereka melakukan itu padaku."

Rick menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku merasa normal, setidaknya sekarang."

Kali ini Negan yang bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku selalu lepas kendali, istilahnya Berserk Mode. Dan sekarang aku merasa lebih normal tapi aku sering bingung dan cepat melupakan sesuatu, aku butuh catatan."

Negan meringis. "Itu parah, sobat. Sepertinya mereka memberikan suatu serum padamu yang tak tahu apa namanya tapi kita akan cari tahu. Dan Ezekiel mendadak cerdas."

"Kau benar."

"Kira-kira, Rick. Apa tujuannya ya?"

"Mereka bertanggung jawab atas wabah mengerikan ini, perempuan yang kau ceritakan hampir membongkar rahasia lalu dia berubah jadi Troll."

Negan mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang lain mengalami mala praktik?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Negan."

Rick dan Negan berjalan di koridor membuka pintu demi pintu yang ada di sana. Tapi sejauh mereka mencari, tidak ada orang lain di dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa ada persetujuan, seorang gadis muncul dari kejauhan ia berteriak sembari melambai. "Hey! Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian."

Negan berbisik. "Uh itu Ada Wong..."

Rick mengeryit kala perempuan itu mulai mendekat. "Apa ada yang salah, Ada?"

"Tidak. Aku memang mencari kalian."

"Kenapa begitu?"

* * *

Rick bertanya sembari berjalan. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ada Wong mendecak kesal. "Ezekiel membuat ulah di Lab dia melepaskan sesuatu dan Red Queen langsung mengambil alih."

Negan nampak bingung. "Aku tidak paham, siapa itu... Red Queen?"

"Software, dia yang mengendalikan tempat ini. Ketika sesuatu terjadi dia akan langsung membuat pertahanan dari dalam agar tak membuat kekacauan di luar, kami belajar sesuatu ketika semua ini bermula. Makanya tempat ini terlindungi dari Zombie maksudku Walker..."

"Sudah sejak kapan?"

Ada menoleh pada Rick. "4 hari dari tragedi Ezekiel, ah! Dia bodoh sekali."

"Bukan, maksudku wabah ini."

"Sejak tahun 2002."

"Sudah lama."

Ada menggeleng, ia menatap jalanan bercabang dengan bimbang lalu melirik sesuatu dari jam tangan hitam yang dipakainya. Ia berbicara. "Kota Rakun menjadi yang pertama terinfeksi, mereka sudah meledakan kota itu tapi tak seluruhnya."

Rick bertanya seperti orang bodoh. "Mereka?"

"Umbrella, kalian akan lupa soal ini karena Umbrella memang menginginkannya."

"Hum?"

Negan tersenyum lembut. "Maksudnya dibuat amnesia dan kita jadi memiliki pendapat lain soal Umbrella juga suntikan itu membuat kita teringat kembali. Semua yang kita dengar memang benar tapi tidak semua dari kita mendapat informasi yang sama. Apa aku salah?"

Ada Wong menatap lekat-lekat. "Hampir."

Rick mengangguk karena sudah mengerti. "Lalu, tragedi mengerikan apa yang si Orang Rimba itu buat?"

Ada Wong nampak gelisah, tapi ia tetap berdiri benar. "Ya, kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada perempuan yang tak bisa tutup mulut saat pertama kali datang 'kan? Dia berevolusi. Hampir seluruh Walker dalam beberapa tahun ini mengalami revolusi. Mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan gesit."

"Bukankah itu hal yang sangat mengerikan?"

"Betul. Tapi awalnya itu kecelakaan Lab." Ada Wong mengutak-ngatik arlojinya, ia menggerakan tangan ke udara dan muncul hologram. "Ini Russia, para Walker menjadi lebih gesit dan..."

Rick terpana pada Hologram itu. "Mereka memanjat dinding!"

"Yup, ini di China... sesuatu yang aneh membuat tubuh mereka dua kali lipat dan..."

Negan mengeryit. "Mereka dipersenjatai? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebuah Unit di Umbrella membuat beberapa percobaan dan orang-orang 'aneh' itu contoh kecilnya."

Suara Rick berubah serak. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada kami?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahu, tapi aku akan membawa kalian keluar sebelum Red Queen dinonaktifkan."

Negan tertawa dengan penuh perhatian. "Ah! Semua ini membuat kepalaku meledak. Aku tak mengerti dengan situasi pelik ini, bagaimana, Rick?"

"Duh, tadi Ada Wong bilang kalau Red Queen mengambil alih dari dalam yang artinya kekacauan ini sangat serius masalahnya. Si Orang Rimba itu membuat kesalahan fatal soal Lab dan kekacauan ini tak terelakan, dia kabur tapi ada kemungkinan selamat..." Diliriknya Ada Wong oleh Rick, menitahnya untuk melanjutkan hipotesis.

"Mungkin aku dan Negan ada di lantai bawah karena kami satu-satunya kelompok yang selamat! Jika Red Queen dinonaktifkan, kemungkinan kita mendapat masalah besar dan itu berjangka waktu dalam sistem aktif-nonaktif."

Ada Wong menyeringai. "Nah, ini baru 98% benar."

"Kau serius akan membantu kami keluar, Ada Wong?"

"Jika tak ada hambat-"

Ucapan itu terhenti kala Rick melihat sesuatu di dalam sebuah ruangan bertembok kaca. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri dan muntah-muntah, dia memang sudah ahli dalam menuntas bersihkan Walker. Tapi yang dilihatnya membuat batin Rick menjerit frustasi. Hal ini menciutkan nyali dan juga pikirannya.

Negan terpana, melihat apa yang membuat Rick tertarik bagai menemukan harta karun. "Hal apa yang kulihat ini?"

Ada Wong mendesis. "Nemesis..."

"Itu makhluk yang ada di atas! Itu perempuan itu!"

Perempuan itu tak langsung melawan ia menatap sekeliling. "Kuperingatkan untuk kau agar tak menatapnya, dia mempunyai sistem terkemuka yang Maha untuk mengunci target."

"Target?"

"Ayo jalan."

* * *

Paul Monroe sepertinya salah membuat perhitungan. Dia telah membuat kesalahan besar karena menyelinap kedalam rombongan untuk masuk ke Umbrella. Kini ia terjebak di ruangan bertuliskan block G yang agak gelap dan rusak.

Dengung dan rengekan terdengar jelas bagai sebuah MP3 Player. Dia tak menemukan siapapun di sini kecuali Orang Rimba yang seseorang teriak-teriakan entah ada di mana.

"Wah, wah, wah, siapa ini yang selamat?"

Paul Monroe menoleh slow motion ada tawa yang Paul dengar, tawa yang membuat siapa saja terpana dan terkejut bukan main. Bukan sebuah takut, tapi sebuah pengharapan yang pasti.

Paul berjalan santai, mendekati suara itu dan berujar. "Kupikir hanya aku saja yang selamat, setelah perempuan itu berubah menjadi makhluk aneh. Aku benar-benar ketakutan."

Lelaki bersetelan jas di depan Paul tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Ia diam dan tak berbicara, lama kelamaan itu membuat Paul merinding dan berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu saja sendirian.

Namun itu terhenti saat sebuah tentakel basah dan lengket keluar dari dalam mulut lelaki berjas itu. Meninggalkan perasaan takut dan sakit dari dalam diri Paul.

Perlahan Paul mundur. "Makhluk macam apa kau?"

Lelaki itu mendesis. "Aku adalah Masa Depan."

Setelah ketika itu semua terjadi, tentakel itu merayap. Membuat tragedi mengerikan bagi Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil dan The Walking Dead bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rahasia itu umpama orang sakti, sangat menakjubkan bahkan hampir seperempat manusia penasaran bukan kepalang, padahal itu hanya beberapa penggalan huruf. Sama seperti Umbrella, agaknya mereka gemar membuat rahasia, kerennya mereka suka mempermainkan.**

 **PR-BI-O**

Dr. Issac layaknya mendapat santapan baru ketika lelaki berjas yang nampak seperti Secret Service itu mulai menunjukan diri dan mengapit lelaki yang terkulai seperti setengah pingsan. Awalnya dokter itu senang tapi raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat penampakan yang Wesker bawa.

Tidak ada yang hebat dari apa yang Wesker bawa, begitu menurutnya karena orang yang Wesker tidak mengundang decak kagum. Namun semua itu berubah dengan apa yang mereka lihat dalam layar monitor, menampilkan sekumpulan orang yang kepanikan, hancur, takut yang begitu alami.

Jumlahnya banyak. Dan mereka saling berpencar seperti sudah terkendalikan. Seperti menonton acara sirkus gratis tapi bertaraf internasional.

"Dia penyusup." Wesker berbicara datar. "Dia tidak mati."

Wesker tertawa garing. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu? Apa kau punya alasan kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Dia hanya penasaran."

"Mau kau apakan dia?"

Senyum aneh muncul dibingkai Isaac buat Wesker tertarik untuk menoleh pada apa yang Isaac tunjuk. Sejenak Wesker berpikir itu sebuah lelucon garing yang akan membuat dirinya dipidanakan, namun ide ini membuat sensasi humornya naik 100%

"Wah, kau memang suka bercanda ya?"

Isaac tertawa. "Tidak masalah jika kita mempunyai 2 Nemesis, 'kan?"

* * *

"Hey! Aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik, Pak!"

"Tapi, kau membuat kami TERSESAT! Manusia Rimba, mari jelaskan apa maksud dari kekacauan barusan."

Ezekiel mendelik. "Apa kau tak pernah belajar hah? Bagaimana makhluk tadi merampas nyawa orang lain?! Aku membantumu kabur dan aku menyelamatkan nyawamu dan kau marah-marah hanya karena tersesat."

Lelaki berambut cepak dengan kulit cokelat itu semakin emosi. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada otaknya dan dia terus mengoceh akan membunuh siapapun yang dia temui jika Ezekiel tidak menemukan tempat berpulang dan pergi.

Jujur saja, meski kewarasan lelaki itu sudah hilang, lelaki ini masih memiliki ketakutan yang banyak layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya. Hanya saja, kelakuannya ini membuat siapa saja ketakutan dan lari untuk tidak membantu.

Ezekiel kembali berbicara. "Tenanglah, kawan. Kau hanya ketakutan dan kelaparan, lapar membuatmu tak dapat berpikir rasional. Kau menjadi sok revolusioner nantinya."

Hela napas terdengar, lelaki cepak itu duduk bersimpuh. "Maaf. Aku memang takut, aku ingin pulang saja. Tempat ini terasa aneh. Aku punya firasat buruk, bukan soal hidupku tapi orang-orang ini."

Dia tak bisa melupakan fakta soal kegaduhan beberapa jam yang lalu dan bagaimana lelaki bernama Rick ini dibanting-banting oleh makhluk aneh itu. Rona kenherian tak dapat dipungkiri.

"Namaku Ezekiel. Kau?"

"Morgan."

"Nah, Morgan. Mari kita cari makan."

Seolah hendak meledek, Morgan mendengus kesal dan menatap Ezekiel remeh. Ia berdiri dan saling menjabat tangan. "Kau terlihat seperti tahu segalanya."

"Aku selalu familiar dengan semua ini. Agak membebani sih, apa yang kau tahu soal Umbrella?"

Morgan menilik-nilik, lalu mengeryit, melepas jabatan tangan dan mengangguruk tengkuk. "Penjual obat-obatan?"

"Nah! Kau hampir sama denganku. Jika kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Rick dan Negan kau pasti akan takut plus terkejut!"

Ezekiel berjalan, keluar dari ruangan seperti kantor kenegaraan dan melihat sekitaran. Ia melihat sebuah lorong dari arah kiri maupun kanan, semuanya memiliki aroma dan rasa yang sama, sebuah kengerian dan keingintahuan.

"Jalan mana?"

"Kita telusuri satu-satu dan-"

"Hey, kau dengar itu Morgan?"

Mereka membalikan badan, menelaah dan mencari letak dan suara itu berasal dari mana. Dan benar saja suara itu berasal dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Astaga!"

Morgan terlonjak kaget, jantungnya berdegub perlahan walau tak terlalu cepat. Keringat mengalir di pelipis dan turun bagai perosotan mainan anak-anak. Morgan dan Ezekiel mundur perlahan, melihat bagaimana bentuk dan rupa makhluk yang mereka lihat.

Ezekiel seolah terpesona. "Hal apa yang baru saja kulihat ini?"

"Walkers? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Siapa sangka? Mereka melihat segerombolan Walkers, jumlahnya mungkin sekitar 12. Mereka nampak buruk dan menyeramkan, bau busuk menguar tajam bagai pertanda kematian. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah sesuatu yang para Walkers itu bawa.

"Mereka di persenjatai!"

"LARI!"

* * *

Sudah hampir 12 menit Ada Wong, Rick dan Negan berjalan. Bertemu makhluk-makhluk aneh di setiap sudut ruangan dalam keadaan mati dan ada juga yang masih hidup. Berarti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di lantai ini tapi berhasil terselamatkan sebelum membawa kekacauan yang lebih.

Mereka bertiga sudah naik satu tingkat lantai di ruangan ini. Ada Wong tidak menyarankan untuk naik elevator, karena itu sangat berisiko walau sebenarnya dia sendiri tak begitu yakin.

"Hey, aku mendengar sesuatu. Apa kau juga, Negan?"

Negan tersenyum aneh. Bagi Rick dan Ada Wong, dia aneh. "Hm, aku tak yakin. Aku hanya mendengar suara ledakan."

Ada Wong mendadak serius. "Sepertinya mereka merangsek keluar saat reboot."

Negan seolah tersihir. "Apa itu berbahaya?"

"Aku tak dapat menerka ini, Negan. Tapi... aku tak berhasil menghubungi Leon, aku khawatir soal dia."

"Leon? Aku hampir lupa soal dia, apa dia mati?"

Ada Wong menggeleng.

Rick menyambar sebelum Ada berbicara atau menjawab. "Kalau begitu, tujuan kita sebelum keluar dari sini itu mencari dia 'kan?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang lebih mengerikan dari sini?

Ada Wong berpikir sejenak dari mulai hal sederhana hingga yang paling sulit sekalipun. Dia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli pada partnernya ini tapi lelaki pirang nan tinggi itu adalah kunci jawaban dari ini semua.

Lantas?

Dia adalah prioritas utama, bukan?

"Sepertinya ini begitu penting, ya? Ngomong-ngomong. Di sebut apa tempat ini?"

Ada Wong berpaling pada Rick. Tak ada senyum atau kekesalan dari sana seolah gadis ini senang menyertai dan menjelaskan ini dan itu pada orang-orang. "The Hive."

Negan mengeryit. "The Hive?"

"Ayo, kita har-"

Belum sempat Ada Wong melanjutkan ia melihat sebuah siluet hitam dari kejauhan, dalam sebuah cahaya terang lorong yang putih dan tenang. Perlahan dan pasti, sosok itu semakin jelas dan makin jelas, menimbulkan banyak perasangka dari dalam diri Ada, Rick dan Negan.

Selama memperhatikan dan juga menyipitkan mata, Rick tak dapat bernapas dengan benar perihal apa yang dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang ia lihat di sana cukup mengerikan.

"ADA! KALIAN! LARI!"

Negan mengeryit. "Leon?"

Saat itulah, apa yang ditakutkan Negan mulai nampak. Asam lambung naik ke tenggorokan lalu ke permukaan dengan sangat cepat. Ia menoleh pada Rick, menarik tangannya kemudian berlari.

"LARI!"

Hal yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Segerombolan Walkers yang beringas dan superior, berlari lincah dan cepat seperti pelari maraton. Air liur mereka menetes bak air suci atau sebuah sumber air yang terkemuka.

Suara ringkihan dan erangan terdengar sangat menjijikan bagi Negan. Para Walkers itu, memakai seragam yang sama. Itu adalah PARA PEKERJA UMBRELLA! MEREKA SUDAH MATI!

Negan menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah Ada Wong dan Leon ada di sana. Mereka masih di sana, berlari sigap sembari membawa senjata yang tak dapat Negan prediksi apa jenisnya.

Helai indah Ada berhasil diraih satu Walkers, tapi dengan sekali pukulan dan 4 tembakan di kepala berhasil membuat gadis itu selamat.

Di genggamannya ada Rick yang ketakutan dan kesulitan berpikir. Tapi Negan tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Ada Wong berbisik di sela ia berlari. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Gas! Sebuah gas! Gas yang waktu itu mengubah mereka. Aku berhasil sembunyi di gudang obat dan tak tersentuh virus. Si Dokter tolol itu!"

Ada menyeringai. "Nostalgia."

Leon tertawa. "Ini bukan soal senang-senangnya, sayang. Kita harus bersembunyi. Tak mungkin kita berlari seperti ini terus selama 3 jam"

Semua acara maraton ini mendadak menjadi ajang bunuh diri yang mengerikan. Ketika sebuah cahaya merah yang menyilaukan datang ke arah mereka. Sebuah cahaya kecil yang vertikal dan bergerak sangat lambat.

"Itu apa?"

"Sialan, itu laser!"


End file.
